Vexatious Bethrothal
by Airraang
Summary: For he understood that in just months she will be betrothed and whatever excessive emotions and feelings he held for her had to be eradicated soon. (Kaoru x Oc)
1. Chapter 1

"Kaoru," grabbing the attention of a single bashful auburn, his set of auriferous flared orbs waver towards a solitary silhouette slumped over a pale fuchsia couch adorned by intricate Brazilian Rosewood carvings. His heart immediately shaken by the lurid sight of what lay ruins of her body. Her hone features all seemly bruised; an array of colors light and paint her face. He winced when all that could be heard were his hitched breathing and her flaky breaths. A delicate but seemly crippled arm sway towards his way, apprising him of old news that past just moments ago.

"So, how have you been?" The smile that could barely be mustered promptly caused a grim shudder in the central of his roots. Hands clenched. Eyes tight as balls of salty wet mourning pool out. He attained a step closer with his left, soon with his right and dropped just before her. Pale cheeks flushed considerably red, heated wet streams trip from his inflamed lining of scarlet, his eyes. Pained windows bore into her tender, sage fir orbs. She still could only muster what tolerance was left in her and whatever virtual painkiller she obtained inside of her.

"Sit by me," she interrupted. His thought process, too clouded to comprehend. A blocked bleary gaze seemed to one-sidedly bore into another's contradictory self, unknowingly holding, as if fully attached, onto the actual pain and burden no one wanted. Before he knew it, his mouth began to run with ambiguous muffled chokes and sputters all mercurial, still ramblings. If it wasn't clear enough, an illustration of her severely trounced, no matter how vivacious and tenacious she was doubtlessly was alarming

"What?" She repeated her request but with no such smile but a grimace in which also included forced smiling eyes. Pulling himself upward from his kneeling moment of grief to soon also imitate her slump posture he recovered from his aberrant emotional attack. She, a bit too easy and free in his opinion. While trying to rationale with her, for her lacerations were a bit tad upsetting to the auburn he inadvertently caused the blonde to crease her non-existing crows feet and smile wrinkles, making her laugh and beam. Quite taken back, he flushed, obscurely thrilled and grinned airily downward and towards himself.

As if she had forthwith developed outrageous brawn, she yanked him closer and curtly. Her bruised temples lay on his clothed shoulders. A bloodied right hand clutched tightly with his clean left. Her bruised, broken body faced horizontally towards him as her daintily lids fluttered shut. Choked up at the sudden affection that previously had never formally arose before him, he accepted it.

In his mind, he recognized that here was a thoroughly scandalous panorama in itself. Contemplation amid the twain were useless. While she, aspiring from an august house notorious globally because of their monumental contributions solely to art and humanitarianism, collaborate with said lesser nobility such as he, a stark former juvenile model, he did tacit alike liable fallout of the pair if they were to be ever be descryed.

For he understood that in just months she will be betrothed and whatever excessive emotions and feelings he held for her had to be eradicated soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Considering the fact that his favorite and only brother wasn't fasten to his side it caused a worry nerve to twitch illogically throughout his body. Sometimes when he convinced himself that his younger brother wasn't abducted by bizarre girls to accommodate their idiosyncratic predilection, he'd postulate either way. As it was very scarce for Kaoru to abscond as they had hosting chores to tend to and rich dames to enthrall, likewise to find and witness a hysterical Hikaru was a once-in-a-lifetime chance.

Hikaru was a desperate case, unconsciously skipping the host club to scope for his brother. Searching high and low, the rooftops to the arenaceous depository basements,even far and wide, the rose maze and to the steel entrance doors. Returning from the elementary wing and arriving at an assortment of timber steps, he resolved to sitting on the very top notch to secretly sulk. Haruhi, after being sent by a horrendously irked Kyoya, was breathing vigorously. Disheveled, "he" stumbled down towards the very same step that Hikaru sat on.

"What's *huff* wrong? Where's *huff* Kaoru? *huff*" Moments pass by and a blatant, silent resonant ricocheted off the pale flush walls. Abruptly and briskly, the lone of the twin shot up, simultaneously yanking the diminutive brunette down the flight of stairs.

"Wh-What? Hikaru-"

"I think I know where-where he is! Come on!" The pair twisted around keen corners and hustle vehemently down elongated flush halls. They would pass stupefied figures and cut them from their on going trek to wherever their business was.

Quite rushed by adrenaline, Hikaru failed to heed that he had passed a strangely opened room, dimly lit with an occurring duet of silhouettes shaded onto a wall. The dainty tawny headed freshman did seem to be able to have a pleasingly clear view of the twain heads that gracely moved upon the wall, a female and a male. In all honesty, Haruhi didn't give a thought as they were trying to find a Kaoru, not a Kaoru and some other girl. So without a thought, the two began to search blindingly for youngest twin.

Kaoru, hearing cacophonous and unsteady shuffling down the halls that echoed uncontrollably, peered over the fuchsia couch seeing only a flailing arm and short henna locks fly through the wind that soon enough vanished into the door frame. Strange, he thought and likewise shrugged them off as just a strange bunch. Shuya, nuzzled in his arms and breezily snore into his shoulders, inched closer, her soft, blonde locks rubbing against his glowing cheeks. He exhaled in content, a smile warming his cheeks as his hands softly held her. He was still distressed about her visual and explicit wounds that appeared on her cheeks and revealed arms but forcefully threw it behind himself. What matters was now, and how to treat her.

A door hurled open as both the brunette and auburn, more so the auburn, had erratically searched for the other twin. Hikaru stepped forward almost tripping over himself, desperately snooping for his brother. Once again searching high and low, under desks and on top of storage closets, and soon far and wide. He couldn't find him.

". . . It's homeroom,why'd you choose this place?" Haruhi interrupted, making Hikaru crank his head towards "him". He inspected the shallow classroom once again briefly but paused. Spotting a humble slip just situated by the trash can,completely crumpled, as if someone failed to shoot it in the bin, gradually unraveling itself. Ludicrously crawling towards it on all fours, he caused a vociferous scuffling on the ground and in return caused a random sweatdrop on Haruhi to slip, making it comically visible. Creating an are-you-serious expression towards HIkaru, "he" walked closer towards the desperate one and knelt by him to check the note that Hikaru was fixated towards.

It had said, "Meet me in room 507 in the Art and Entertainment wing." Weren't we just there? Haruhi thought but turned to search for any frustrated emotion in Hikaru and yes, there was and here goes our mini-marathon to find Kaoru, Without warning Hikaru jerked "him" towards the door and with him. There was a question that had stuck in her mind for too long and so she had to break the moment.

"Hikaru! *Huff* Why're- *Huff* you looking so hard- *Huff* for Kaoru?" Haruhi crashed into Hikaru, causing the both of them to fly out a couple of feet through the hallways. While Haruhi was recovering, the auburn scrambled to grab something from his back pocket. He pulled out another note; it was crumpled and had many creases and looked like it was plainly ripped from a notebook page.

"Meet me tomorrow afternoon in your homeroom - Shuya S." Was what it clearly said as it was shoved right in Haruhi's face. Looking sideways and towards a distressed Hikaru, Haruhi groaned in reaction. A frown was clearly plastered on his sweating, unkempt self as he dramatically fell on the floor wanting to be swallowed whole.

"And?" He looked incredulously towards Haruhi and huffed, indubitably frustrated.

"Do you even know who Shuya is? The Shuya? The only Shuya in this school?" Hikaru only received a highly perplexed gaze and, once again, huffed. After notifying of who she is, what she did, and why she was a highly eminently evil force that was set out the steal Kaoru from him and devour him alive, he still received a ludicrous look from Haruhi but with increased understanding and so they were off.

'So what?' Haruhi thought towards herself but didn't dig any further as Hikaru was evidently anxious to find his brother and save him from that indecent, vixen of a broad. They returned to that room that "he" saw of shadows so stagnant, it seemed like it was a painting . Haruhi had this feeling of irony, seeing how they both passed this room previously, in a hurry. Making a mental note, to not be that of an airhead in the later future "he" and Hikaru entered the room unconsciously interrupting an intimate moment.

Unnerved and stressed, Hikaru rudely barged in calling Kaoru's name and approached the couch that faced the wall opposite of them. Haruhi was about to scold the older twin for being a complete brash nitwit and pursued towards the boy. He freezed in which also in return provoked the ecru headi to cease. "He" emerged to find any problem but only found severely locked eyes, so "he" traced where Hikaru was staring at. Kaoru sitting by a rigorously beaten towheaded girl, snuggled so tightly to him it looked uncomfortable.

"Kaoru?"


	3. Chapter 3

The both of them returned home that day. The other a bit more balked. Hikaru sharply paced towards their, ironic, pair of mirrored maids and handed them his school suitcase, purposely ignoring him. Kaoru could clearly sense the disappointment thoroughly radiating off of his brooding brother but passed it aside and also repeated his brother's actions. As Kaoru sludged up the stairs, he endured the twin holes that were burned into the back of his head, but with an isolated expression sewed onto his head. The older auburn seethed by the lukewarm reaction who had obviously been expecting a more dramatic play, stomped away and towards the whitewashed ample veranda that framed his mansion of a home.

He was partially there until he paused in the middle of the hallway, the animosity peeling off his layer of sophistication. It peeled off every inch, torturing his self control and composure that he'd been building since the arrival of Haruhi. Every break of sweat that he had used to develop this thick layer finesse would be able to equate to the amount of water on the Earth. In addition, his will to stay diligent was just a haggard ghostly thread. The two raven haired maids inquisitive, peeked into the hallway, their curious detached expression only provoking the older auburn even more.

'Damn it,' he cursed towards himself and bulldozed the merely innocent maids and chased after his composed but lofty brother. Ramming into his room, he was breathing hard, face flamed and steam coming out of his ears but he wasn't there. Kaoru was lying on his own bed for once, his eyes deeply fixated on the blank but turquoise ceiling of his. He remembered her eyes, so bitter and morose. Not even the thickest layer of fake delirium could hide the chilly dysphoria that radiated from her emotional pores and consumed his practicality.

"Kaoru!" The door to his room, previously shut, flew open and almost off it's hinges to a fiercely ire Hikaru. It was still, for the very first seconds, until Hikaru had stomped on over to a dazed Kaoru and pulled him for his cloud 9 composure. The reaction he could only receive was a glance towards him and a soft, "hmm?"

Still holding onto his collar, he pulled Kaoru into a seating position, and himself in a one-knee kneeling position and opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came, just a scowl from his scared eyes. He wouldn't confess to anyone, but he was morbidly petrified to find him in his own room, not his. It wasn't the usual, seeing him in his own room, because he was always there for him. He had the two most precious people so close to him, he knew he was lucky. Too lucky, probably, so Kami* decided to take one, right after he gained Haruhi.

"Don't go anywhere near her" That voice so toxic, that dripped with noxious venom, aghast Kaoru. Kaoru voiceless, his face so sketched with shock and so dubious it caused Hikaru to repeat his words but with more specificness, as a smirk began to unfold. The pit that had been dug so deep, by previous legion feelings so adverse began to brim with what left over vehement cynical sensibility.

"Don't talk to her. Don't look at her. Nothing-" Cut off by a slap, one that resonated off their twin turquoise walls, one that extracted the creeping smirk undeniably plastered on Hikaru's face. It vastly caused Hikaru to halt, and began to recur once again, as nimble as the movement of a Hummingbird's pennon. The roles were reversed now. Kaoru strained himself upwards from his layed position, concurrently grabbing a hold on his brother's white collar. He was frenzied.

'What right's did he have to control who he talked to?! It was of no business towards him!' Kaoru thought viciously and blindly. Coming back from his shocked phase and placing his clutching hands towards the creased blankets, Hikaru glared back. The fearfulness inside of him creeping out, his fingers twitched on the covered bed. HIkaru was confused, rarely seeing a furious Kaoru. Kaoru always did follow through what he did, always mirroring him, always behind him. Which is what he believed what little brothers should do. To see an emotion that he wasn't so familiar with, in addition to that lost, amazed look caused another foreign emotion to creep behind and scare him out of his wits.

"What does it have to do with you!" The volume of his younger brother's voice shocked him as well and only could muster a glare, anemic at the very least. It wasn't a question that was being asked, just a loud and prominent demand for him to leave the two fresh inamoratas. The audacity that he thought he didn't have previously have brimmed at it's tip and was about to overflow.

"That girl has so many rumors going on about her that even the atmosphere around her is all jacked up! Shes a floozy! Do you even know how many guys people say she's been with?! That girl is the child of an affair! What'll everyone think when the Kaoru Hitachiin is in a relationship with a constant mess-," this time a hurling fist, much harder than that slap, broke his apathetic and callous rant about Kaoru's pristine paramour. Hikaru, the idiot, finally knew he went too far. the impact had resulted in Hikaru on his younger brother's bed, severely shocked and his face more in pain than way before.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shrieked, clutching his red and inflaming cheek. As his eyes were permeated in the simplest anger and derision of facilely been thrashed by his younger brother, Kaoru's were too engulfed in fury and irritation of Hikaru's acrimony. His hands were clenched so much harder than before on Hikaru's collar, that was surely and soon going to permanently crease, that his knuckles turned an unreal white. Raising another fist to pound his ignorant twin, for the nonsense that spewed from his mouth.

"Stop talking shit about her!" *Punch*

"You don't know anything about her!" *Punch*

Hikaru stopped Kaoru from dealing any further damage and simultaneously pulled him downward so the youngest twin was on the bottom. Kaoru resisted which resulted the two of them tumbling to the floor in a violent frenzy of brisk and vigorous punches and strikes.

"She's engaged! God damn it! Kaoru, face it you can't be with her!"

*Kami means God in Japanese.

*and thanks to zzzeee2000 for reviewing! And haha I think I failed in the fighting scene haha . . . . . . . ahhh yeah that sucked


	4. Chapter 4

The two've been acting strange. Other than their brotherly love performance in the club room, in which if you really knew them, you could see the creeping disgust almost always evident on their faces and twitching smiles, they were pretty much glaring blades at each other and ignoring one another, almost ridiculously. The other host club members could sense the animosity in the air and the tenseness that very well coincidentally sailed into uncomfortable seas, kinda making it seem humanly on purpose. Haruhi, a forced bystander at the sight of a visually childish feud, would just huff at the stubbornness that both, Hikaru and Kaoru had accomplished revealing.

The first occasion of their antagonisms towards each other were when Hikaru had arrived at school before Kaoru. While embarrassingly sporting a black eye, other students began talking behind their curtain, curious about the vacant spot beside him and that ugly, vibrant bruise on his face. People were used to seeing the twins stuck to the waist, used to seeing them glued to each other but on this particular day they weren't. He was a bit early, so only a few chosen could really see a lone Hitachiin walking by himself and with a hidden intention.

Hikaru, still enraged from the previous three nights, was silently brooding. The liquid fury inside his very soul was bubbling up fast, and he was sure that seeing her face was surely gonna cause it to overflow, possibly engrossing his senses to think right.

In all honesty he wasn't a brother who'd halt his younger twin's relationships and annoyingly interfere and demolish whatever evidence was left of any love, more-than-friendly-feelings or like theirs, an affair. But that was what he was against, two stubborn youths, and an affair. There was no public support, for if he seeked any only chaos was sure to come out of it and a bit of publicity. So, he was going to do it himself and he was going to use whatever method there was to break, tear, mutilate whatever chances they both had for a future together. He was going to save Kaoru.

She was sitting in one of the art rooms in the High School wing, but to be exact, room 314a. Her blonde crimp locks falling in her face and in her drawing, covering whatever expression she had on her face but when he stared further, she was smiling. He could understand why Kaoru had walked around with this dazed look on his face and why he was so attracted with her. Why he was so entranced by her very being, she was a divine vixen but he didn't wanna say anything because he was complimenting a worthy foe.

He entered the door, loudly but she didn't turn her head, then he purposefully slammed the door waiting for a reaction, a flinch. She didn't do anything and this "somewhat" irritated him. No reaction, really? He paced garishly towards her with more effect and again received nothing but the killing silence.

Tired of trying to peel out whatever weakness she could've gave him he stomped over towards her, finishing the actual trek towards the blonde harlot. He was planning on what to do, interrupt her, scare her, threaten her and possibly create scars even before he was halfway on destroying her but he was transfixed on her. The steps so previously vehement had calmed down, down and, down until they were so ghostly, hesitant and faint. Soon, he stopped, right in front of her, while she draw so frantically and excited. Her hands moved in flashes and seemed to be holding onto whatever memory or image of who she was drawing of. She was drawing Kaoru

Hikaru didn't say anything, he couldn't just witness the love and affection that was violently radiating off of her like studio lights turned on their maximum, and feeling as if those studio lights were shining into his eyes, blinding him. He felt uncomfortable right now and he still couldn't say anything even if seconds past by as his brother, Kaoru, virtually formed onto a piece of paper. Hikaru's eye were glued, for seconds too long, sometimes.

A bright smile drawn onto him, his auburn hair cascaded carelessly on his ivory face, sporting a white beanie, a cropped black trench coat as a beige loosely tied together and hung on his shoulders. He was slightly bent over but his arm slung on another shoulder, her shoulder. She was smiling, her white teeth revealed behind plump cerise curtains and her cheeks almost painfully swollen.

"My cheeks were sore at that time. I smiled so much, it hurt," she interrupted, His thought process pausing and grinned to herself, airily. Hikaru could only be silent. He had planned to maim what left was of her and leave her to die, but he couldn't even say a word. She continued to sculpt what fine portion of the portrait was left and he began to just examine her once more and began to complentate.

He was surprised at how he really didn't much about her except the overload of rumors that were on her shoulders. Rumors, they're all just rumors, created by people, so covered in dark clouds and blinded by this dark mist, who didn't know. They didn't know the truth, they didn't know what was right from wrong. He hated her like how everyone else hated her, just because she was who she was, because she was strong and made them look so immature, stupid, insufficient and amateurish at their work. All they wanted was a reaction because she seemed so perfect so unreal or that was possibly why he hated her or it probably wasn't.

"Stay away from him, Kaoru," His voice unbelievably placid and robotic. Hikaru didn't understand as to why he was so calm, he thought and had planned to explode in a fury of abusive outbursts and insults. The frown that had previously looked permanently glued on fell softly as she drew slower and slower until she just stopped and dropped her pencil.

"What? Why?" Shuya's face twisted into confused lines as her head veered towards Hikaru's direction. He repeated his demand, thoroughly, harshly, even shocked by his own apathy. She stood from her chair, knocking it backwards and simply nudging the table forward sending her graphite pencil slamming to the ground. Robotically walking out the door, he was yanked by the back of the his periwinkle blazer and the momentum causing his back to collide with her frontal side, the both of them sprawled on the floor. Her in her charcoal smeared yellow puffed dress and him in his creased periwinkle blazer all draped on the floor.

Hikaru mustered a glare and sneered at her as he bitterly picked himself up and dusted off the imaginary dust.

"God damn it! Stay away from him y-you nymphomaniac who knows what kind of HIV you've gotten through from your years of whoring!" Her eyes widened. In truth, she always acknowledged those rumors that floated around her but having it thrown in her face and not her back, it still hurt like before and possibly more.

Her eyebrows pierced as she looked down, glaring at the floor her hands clutching on her graphite stained dress, she wanted to be swallowed by the darkness. Her heart was pumping fast and physically felt abused.

Hikaru, sickly smirked in content and left her to wallow in what left of her previous alleviation. A tarnish smile on his face. But, as he walked farther and farther away it ghostly crumbled into nothing. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't happy, he was unsatisfied. There was nothing in his stomach but just a painful pushing and pulling. He noticed and soon enough every step became heavier and heavier until he gradually stopped and stood there in the hallway, a lost look in his eyes.

'I feel like I haven't accomplished anything. . . ' He thought to himself.

*Thanks to zzzeee2000 for reviewing again and thanks to meijipucca for reviewing. I really appreciate them.


	5. Chapter 5

The two sat huddled by their oak desks, playing with whatever handheld console was new and out. The gossiping of girls had interrupted their playing when the word of a new girl escaped from their lips. New? They haven't seen something new in a long time, they were feeling a sudden rush of excitement. Hikaru paused his game, and stared at the group of girls caked with foreign jewels and crushed colored minerals on their faces.

"Hey, did you hear theres gonna be a new student in this class, apparently Momoka-chan is escorting her through her schedule- speak of the devil, there they are!"

"She's so lucky to skip class!"

"I know right!"

The pair of twins looked through the window as the pair of girls, both sporting the traditional brown sailor suit uniform for middle school female students, walked down the hall past the bewildered, rambunctious classes. Boys popped out of the classroom to greet the fair-looking two, at times rude enough to whistle. The both didn't get a good view of her since the more immature of the class was blocking their view of sight but they did get a glimpse.

She was a blond and her long curly locks cascaded down her back, ending at her rear. Shorter than the average girl, it added to her petite, childish, and youthful figure that she sported. Her shoulders were tiny. Her arms were stick thin, she was just overall puny.

'Hey, What's your name?" The girl turned.

"Shuya Shiraga." The rowdy class immediately got silent and an eruption of gossiping soon after came, all hushed and silent. As if she had just turned into a walking plague, they began to slowly shut her out. Hikaru smirked at the recent moronic behavior they've shown, oblivious to the frown that sneaked onto his younger brother's face.

'Idiots,' he thought towards himself, 'dumbass idiots.'

On the other hand, Kaoru frowned at the peculiar reaction and silently scolded the class. He saw a quick flash of hurt on her face but fastly covered it up, and it made him wonder. It made him want to know more, her ability to cover up the pain was fast and it was certain that only a long period of time could perfect that ability. A long period of time in which she may have been in emotional pain, excruciating emotional pain.

"Hey, Kaoru check this out"

". . . Oh yeah, what is it?" Hikaru could hear an interrupted shaken shrill in Kaoru's voice and a touch of astray and instantly looked towards him. His view was towards the wall of bodies now crawling away from the wall of windows and the mere door, more specifically the blonde girl, Shuya Shiraga. Before, Hikaru had only seen a lock of hair bouncing in the air and her frail body facing the opposite direction of him but now he could actually see her, her and her sad eyes. The pained eyes that mechanically recovered quickly. Her face became sterner and reserved, her lips stiffen, and her hands clutched tightly.

"Ahh, ano, let me see your next schedule. C-Come one Shuya-san, let's go," a nervous Momoka pulled her along, understanding the cold atmosphere beginning to settle. She pulled her from the site and felt a pit in her deepening. She knew the story about the Shiraga's, the affair that brought shame to the family line.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: It's been so long and I give you this short chapter?! Ugh i'm so lazy. . . Well, since it's been so long, I had to put this up, sorry, but oOoOoOooh an affair~ *winks*


End file.
